Awakening Demon
by Hideki Hirameshi
Summary: One man's hatred towards Humanity leads him to create the most powerful being ever created. PG for the description of death. Chapter 6 up! [Oshimai!]
1. Awakening

Ahem. For the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the entire Megaman series (including Megaman Classic, X, Zero, Battle Network, Legends, and all the other series that come out of Capcom's woodwork). Capcom and Keiji Inafune own them. Again, I do not own the series. Thought specific details and spoilers from the game are given, I merely tried to expound on the event more. Forgive me for those fans who seem offended by the story.  
  
"Humans are pathetic beings."  
  
"They shouldn't exist."  
  
"They multiply like viruses."  
  
"They inhabit the Blue Planet like roaches."  
  
"They infect like parasites."  
  
"I hate being human."  
  
A bearded man in a white coat looks over the world around him with disgust. His coat hangs freely over his shoulders as the winds blow over the rooftop where he's standing. He always had a pessimistic view of humans. Well, they shouldn't deserve to be called one. They were no better than the mammals. They were no different from animals. They only boast about their intelligence, their culture, their pride. They would always talk about everything their limited mental capabilities could encompass, in a social environment where mortal laws dictate the workings of the world.  
  
"They still think they're better than the mammals, more intelligent they say. Undoubtedly, they're all idiots."  
  
As he said this, the wind started to blow furiously over the rooftop. One who is experienced with martial arts, and has an air of Japanese culture, could associate the element to the man's inner anger as he watches those he call "bugs".  
  
"They couldn't capture the true essence of a being who is above all creatures, be it plants or animals. They could only mingle with each other in an invisible web of relations, where this bond leads them, makes them stronger, and all such useless ideals."  
  
"Heh. How pathetic."  
  
"Superior beings, hah! I'll demonstrate before the world the true meaning of superiority, immortality, and invincibility."  
  
"You will all tremble before its immense power!"  
  
"Ha, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
As he walks away, he continues to laugh. He heads towards the elevator. As he reaches his lair, he proceeds towards a secret area. Finally, he stops, facing at a creature so powerful, so evil, that only a scientist of his competence could ever conceive.  
  
"Soon, my masterpiece! Your name will bring terror, fear, and insanity to the human race as we know it."  
  
"My superb handiwork! Ha, ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
He proceeds to a control panel, where an image of his powerful creation is displayed before him. Numerous wire diagrams enfold its design. A nuclear core is seated at the very core of its body. Despite its mechanical appearance, it still bears the resemblance of a human face. The face, which speaks terror in the eyes of those who set eyes on it, was the only thing left of this insane man's mind.  
  
He could only wait, as the creation begins to show signs of awakening. Its green eyes could stare at death proudly, as it shifts its vision to the mad scientist.  
  
His creator.  
  
"Yes! Yes! My creation! It's alive, it's alive!" He could only utter in sheer madness and delight, as his creation slowly approaches him, its stare still at the creator's face.  
  
As it stops before him, he let out an insane snicker. It turned to a grin, then a lunatic laugh.  
  
"Wha, wha. What are you doing?!" He could only exclaim in fear as his creation begins to grab hold of his coat, lifting him up to its eye level, then let out a laugh so terrifying, so disturbing, that the man could only think of not getting asleep for 3 days.  
  
It stared at his inventor.  
  
"No, no,.. ahhh.!" He yells as his head is being slowly twisted, his arm slowly squeezed, by his very creation, the embodiment of his mad conscience.  
  
The very reason for the man's untimely death.  
  
The creation, laughing maniacally at the sight of the man's body, blood slowly drenching from his lifeless body, walks away from the room. He tears down the door, opening it, and smashing the wall, leading to the outside world.  
  
The world could only fear of the safety of humanity, as the creature walks away from the laboratory, heading towards the metropolis.  
  
A/N: Gomenasai, minna! I forgot to add the disclaimer on the story, since I posted first without ever thinking of writing a disclaimer. Boku wa baka!  
  
Spiked Fox: You liked these kind if stories? I'm glad you did. ^_^ This really motivates me to write.  
  
Darkness-san: I knew you would review this sooner or later. You told me to post this, right? Thanks for the encouragement!  
  
Sephi Kitsune: Cataclysm fic? o.O Does it look like it? I merely wrote a story to let out my negative emotions when I wrote this. Thanks for pointing that out.  
  
To those unmentioned above, thanks for taking the time to read this fanfic! I appreciate your help, guys!  
  
Everyone help this bara bara writer write good fanfics. Arigato! 


	2. Chaos

A/N: I'm very sorry for the VERY long wait. I know, I got excuses for this. For those who like to hear, they are:

1. Lately our Uni's school activities have been forcing me to get busy

2. I don't get much inspiration these days. Even angst.

So there. Hopefully, this fic can make up for my absence. (and prevent it from being deleted off FF.net, as the rumor says)

Disclaimer: I already said a long time (literally) in the first chapter, so you should know what is written here.

From afar, a red glow could be seen hovering the Metropolis. (A/N: I really don't know the name of the city where Megaman lives, so suggestions are welcome. I'll be happy to include them in the fic when I have time to edit this story.)

Burning building could be seen as the cause to this unholy glow.

Broken (most are burning) cars lay scattered on the roadside.

Posts and signs lay bent; some are even broken from their foundations.

Blood of innocent victims paint the streets of Metropolis.

Chaos was imminent on the once peaceful city 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A red robot stands atop the mound of metallic garbage that is on the center of the street. He surveys the scene surrounding him, and answers with a demonic laugh. An eerie and manic laugh that could be heard on the area surrounding the city.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching the scenery high atop the cliffs, an android (A/N: This is still debated in the Megaman Universe, last time I read about) with a visor and scarf adjusts his shield strapped on his back.

Yah, I know. It's short. What can I say? I'm a freelance fanfic writer who's short on time, with our finals coming in 3 weeks. That and the long coverage is taking its toll on me, so expect slow updates on the story (like this one).

Early Reminder: I'm not good in writing fight scenes, in case that would ever to happen in this fic, so I'm in dire need of tutorials. If you like, you could direct me to tutorials on such issues.

Everyone help this bara bara writer write good fanfics. Arigato!


	3. Confrontation Part 1

A/N: Sigh. Vacation's boring today, even if I have only 1 review. Oh well, reviews are but one part of the component that give us writers the motivation to write. Thanks for dropping by anyway, Nuripe-13!

Noticed that I forgot to separate the scene between the rampaging red robot and the android with a visor and a shield. I did so on this chapter and on the revised second chapter.

I guess nobody took note of my author's notes below about a fight tutorial. Sure there'll be a confrontation later in the story, but since nobody took notice of that, I'll be continuing this chapter with no such fights.

Alright! I've got no excuses for slacking off this time! I finally have a vacation from schoolwork, and I'm gonna make the most out of it!

Truth is, I've been waiting for some time to escape from all problems, sit back, and start brewing ideas in my head and put them into writing. I'm slowly steering away from angst as a source of inspiration, but that doesn't mean that I'll be independent from there. I'll still be using angst from time to time during my writings, but there'll be a new batch of ingredients that I'll be adding up to my concoction.

And, I'm not the man who'll be making promises I can't keep. Trust me, I have a lot of experience in those areas.

Now enough rambling, and let the story begin!

Previously...

Watching the scenery high atop the cliffs, an android with a visor and scarf adjusts his shield strapped on his back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looks upon the upcoming chaos raging from below the Metropolis, embers rising from the burnt building caused by a rampaging robots rebelling within the city.

"From wandering around the world in search of something exciting, I guess this is what I've been looking for, anyway."

He sets out to descend from the cliffs, teleporting to the scene of chaos in time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Metropolis... a city that was bursting with activity. People walking along the sidewalks, proceeding towards their assigned jobs. Children playing in the city playground, happily engrossed in their activities with glee. Parents watching over their children from carefully placed benches, peacefully glad at the sight of their carefree children enjoying the services offered by the said center of activity.

Business was bustling in the city. People were enjoying with their lives, as if exploring the possibilities offered to the best of it.

... then, it came...

A red robot was rampaging on a nearby store, kicking over the stalls and spilling the contents racked. Blasting the signs atop the shelves, even as they fall to the ground. On the while, it was shooting at some random store patrons and workers in the store, as if they were random targets to be hit. It was cackling at the sight of the damaged and devastated establishment.

Police rushed over to the scene, hoping to stop this menacing robot from its continuing carnage. They surround the front of the store, ongoing the fleeing of the surviving shoppers rushing from the store. The police called out to the robot inside, hoping to pacify it in any way humane.

"Freeze, you robot! Step away from the old lady, and come quietly outside!"

The robot let go of the said senile individuals arms, putting it down with force that it landed on the floor on its rear with a thud. It then took notice of the humans in blue uniform, behind the police cars. It then took a glare at the one holding a megaphone, asking him to cease his rampage and come to them quietly.

Of course, he wasn't going to. He's a rampaging red robot, and nobody, not even the the enforcers of the laws of the government could tell him what to do.

Slowly, he approaches the officers, with the grim of disappointment. All these guys could dish out at him were mere handguns. Of course, he could laugh at the image of the policemen in his mind, but that makes him more enticed to beat the daylights out of these men, even pulling out a limb out or two from them. It then gave out a devilish smirk

Sensing this as a sign of provocation, one of the policemen accidentally shot the robot at its left shoulder. This was standard procedure, of course, disabling the suspect's arms so that he can't retaliate at the arresting officers. However, it didn't even took a dent on the robot's armor. Not even a scratch. Besides, the policeman, out of shock, noticed the bullet's effect, and began to feel uneasy. He pulled the trigger at the robot suspect out of fear, and began to disregard the superior officers' order at the instant. The others took notice of this, and told the nervous policeman to stay at ease, and don't shoot at the suspect unless told to. The said policeman nodded in affirmation.

The robot took notice of the projectile's aim at its left shoulder, and dusted off its left shoulder where the bullet made its impact. It then took a gaze at the officer who made that shot at his upper joints. A grin began to form across his face as he approaches the human who attempted to shoot him.

The policemen took notice of the red robot slowly approaching their location, and after about 10 minutes, one of the superiors ordered the rest to fire at the incoming sentinel. Bullets them came at a volley of fire at the robot, each blast from the firearms at an almost synchronized pattern. Every shot was aimed at the robot, hoping to pacify him, and disable his efforts to approach them.

After a call of ceasefire from the commanding officer, everyone stopped firing, surveying the damage left by the volley. Miraculously, none of the bullets even seem to faze him, much less stop him from coming towards the line of police cars surrounding the store. This caused him to quicken his pace, and do damage on the officers who fired at and attempted to disable him.

A/N: My first cliffhanger. Yeah, I placed it at the climax of the chapter, but it helps me to draw the plot clearer and more precise so that I can begin the next chapter right away.

Expect for the next update to be _really_ slow, because by the next day (tomorrow) I'll be out of my computer, and taking some time off somewhere. Maybe a summer beach or just another enclosed space, but who knows.

Anyway, see you guys soon, and remember: Help this bara-bara writer write good fanfics!


	4. Confrontation Part 2

A/N: OK. I lied about being away from the computer starting yesterday. A sudden change in plans finally landed me right in front of the computer again, thus the fanfic you see now. The leave was scheduled tomorrow (hopefully), but that doesn't stop me from writing again. I'll be bringing along my parents' laptop so I can begin writing even when I'm away from my PC, and then posting them on FF.net after some polishing of my narration and writing skills. Trust me, I can somehow soup up my stories when I'm not enclosed in a space such as my room.

Finally, I got my first serious review, one which criticizes and analyzes my fic carefully. I'll answer the questions presented in the review.

I have to agree with you, Atreyu452. Some people like to see the world end. Only a few of them actually. I know what you mean about these kind of fics being overused. But, me using this type doesn't mean that I like to end the world NOW. There's so much places that I haven't visited, so much foods I haven't tasted, so much... you get the drill. Besides, message boards dedicated to the game often talk about these things, like what happened to the original Megaman (Rockman in Japan) cast. Correct me if I'm wrong, but some people think this kind of story is pretty easy to write, influenced by the dangers surrounding us.

To answer your question about the strange formatting, it's because I did this fic on a 1024 by 768 screen resolution, so the broken lines do appear broken into a long and a short line parallel to each other on a smaller resolution (I'm viewing this fic right now on 800 by 600 screen resolution, so I can see what you mean.) I'll correct the problem as soon I can get back on the formatting.

I was too busy on schoolwork when I made the first 2 chapters, hence the short length.

I thank you on the compliment about the way I describe things. Guess I am a very observant person.

Also, characters get killed in the story to advance the plot. In this story, or any one of these chapters, there will be deaths witnessed. However, it won't be overused here. Yes, there will be characters that will settle conflicts by means other than violence and force. Those "negotiating characters", as I will call them, will have their essential role in this story, so no fear.

There will be a fight scene somewhere in this fic, now that I got the fight tutorial I've been searching for.

Now, where the story last went off...

The policemen took notice of the red robot slowly approaching their location, and after about 10 minutes, one of the superiors ordered the rest to fire at the incoming sentinel. Bullets them came at a volley of fire at the robot, each blast from the firearms at an almost synchronized pattern. Every shot was aimed at the robot, hoping to pacify him, and disable his efforts to approach them.

After a call of ceasefire from the commanding officer, everyone stopped firing, surveying the damage left by the volley. Miraculously, none of the bullets even seem to faze him, much less stop him from coming towards the line of police cars surrounding the store. This caused him to quicken his pace, and do damage on the officers who fired at and attempted to disable him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the red robot finally reached the barricade of police cars, he began to kneel and lift up one of the cars in front of him, which happened to be where the policeman with the microphone was hiding behind. Slowly, the cars lifts up sideways and began to flip over to the said officer. Noticing the movement of the police car from which he was hiding, he began to paralyze in fear as the said automobile began flipping sideways, top part first, over him. The other policemen surrounding him began to move away fast from the rotating vehicle, leaving the lone policeman with the megaphone to cower in fear.

Without notice, a sudden gust of wind began from behind the policeman, grabbed hold of him from behind and pulled him away to safety, away from the impending doom the said policeman was facing.

A policemen stood in shock as he realized than his supposedly fate of death was delayed, and looked up to see another red android, this one wearing a visor and a shield strapped to his back, looking over to the rampaging red robot. The policeman then let go of the android's left arm, and watched it walk towards the red robot above the overturned vehicle.

A/N: If you'd noticed earlier on this fic, the terms "android" and "robot" are used separately in this fic, in order to distinguish the two. The terms may look synonymous to each other, but I'm using it as a label. Their names, while a few Megaman fans may or may not recognize, will be revealed on the later parts of the story.

The red robot and the red android looked towards one another, the evil glare visible in the former's eyes. He sees his fellow robotic warrior looking to him through the visor. The red android, while it's eyes not visible through the visor, eyes his opponent warily, in case the red robot begins to engage him in combat.

The red robot looked at his brethren with contempt, and jumped off the vehicle and begins to lash out its fist on the red android's face. The red android took notice of this earlier on, and prepared to catch the fist with its hands. It did so, and intimidated the red robot. It began to launch its other fist at the red android's gut. The red android never took notice of this, and reeled back from the force of the punch, letting go of the red robot's left arm. The robot lashed its left arm again and successfully punched the red android's face, incompletely cracking its visor. The red robot began to feel excited at this turn of events with a noticeable grin, and gave the red android a flurry of fists. The red robot, aware of the punch's direction, pulled its shield from his back and used it to block the red robot's attacks. The robot continued to punch the red android's shield, intent of even denting the piece of defensive armor the red robot was holding against him. Through the built-in visor on the red android's shield, he could take a look at the red robot's frenzied expression, as if enjoying the fruits on this confrontation. In an unexpected turn of events, the shield continued to show signs of dentations, and began to gave way.

One of the red robot's fist made contact with the hole through the red android's shield and punched the red android's face again. The red android then flied a short distance towards a lightpost, back first. The red robot smiled in success, as he finally laid another hit at his opponent. It then began a sprint towards the red android, bent on pummeling him with punches, and finally intent on ripping him apart.

A flash of light appeared as the two fists made contact, blinding both fighters.

A/N: Yet another cliffhanger on the story. Sorry guys, but I'm starting to run out of ideas now, so I'm placing the end of this chapter at this point. Yeah, I placed it at the supposedly resolution of the confrontation between these two red-colored warriors

The next chapter will then view the result of this clash of warriors, so after this, I'll be thinking if I can then reveal the names of the warriors in combat.

Also, the next chapter will be up in a month or two, as I'll be going to my grandmother's residence, then flying overseas to the United States (particularly Seattle, as my Mom told me). Therefore the said update will be _really_ slow.

Anyway, enjoy and see you guys soon, and as I always say, "Help this bara-bara writer write good fanfics!" Arigato!


	5. Truce

A/N: I've got nothing to say right now.

One of the red robot's fist made contact with the hole through the red android's shield and punched the red android's face again. The red android then flied a short distance towards a lightpost, back first. The red robot smiled in success, as he finally laid another hit at his opponent. It then began a sprint towards the red android, bent on pummeling him with punches, and finally intent on ripping him apart.

A flash of light appeared as the two fists made contact, blinding both fighters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flash resulted in the two warriors being pushed back by approximately 8 human steps.

Now weary from battle, the red robot sneers at his beaten adversary. The crack from the red android's begins to go wider, and so he attempts to cover it with his functional left arm. It then lets go of its shield, now holed from the red robot's fist.

The red android, seeing that the red robot isn't aware that he can turn one arm into a buster arm, takes the initiative of doing so. Aiming its other arm wobbly at the red robot, it slowly began to charge up, intent on blasting the robot's armor and destroying it in the process. The robot noticed this, and began to take steps to defend itself from its impending doom. It lifted one of the nearby broken cars and hurled it towards the enemy.

Looking at the flying projectile , the red android changed its direction quickly, and instead of blasting the robot, it did so on the vehicle, decimating it before it hit him. The blast caused the fragments of the car to fly on both the fighters.

Covering his eyes by shifting its left arm to cover its visor, it then looked back again at where the red robot stood, and noticed that it wasn't there anymore. Thinking that the blast from the broken car could have damaged him more than himself, the android then teleported to safety.

Unknowst to him, the red robot merely shielded his eyes from the shards, stepping away from the blast caused by the android's shot on the vehicle he threw. It began to curse itself mentally, for failing to terminate the interfering android from its programmed mission. Walking away from the scene, he suddenly took notice of the police officers who were there surrounding the store he attacked. They began to retreat from the scene, for fear of being the robot's next victims.

As they run away, they could hear the robot taunting them for trying to stop him...

"Run! Run! You pitiful humans!"

"You won't escape from my wrath for long!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! This is fun! I wonder how long these humans will last..."

He then begans to think over the warrior he confronted just now, seeing that his design somehow matches him, both in strength, speed, and agility.

"That android... I recognize him from before..."

As he muses over this, he brushes it off as another malfunction in his system, and began to laugh maniacally.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This concludes the confrontation of the crimson warriors. It'll be up to me if I can reveal their identities in the story. Those who are familiar with Megaman have known these warriors for quite some time now.

Man, I haven't stretched my arms for a long time. Must be the stress from writing for an empty audience.

"Help this bara-bara writer write good fanfics!" Arigato!


	6. Resolution

A/N: With no audience, no readers, no inspirations, no nothing. I feel like I'm talking to air right now. Maybe I should stop writing this fic, and go on to more greener pasture, like starting up on that Love Hina fic story that I've been running through my head for 9 months or so.

Nah. Maybe some other time, when I can get an audience and an inspiration to do so. My sister's singing isn't helping much either.

Nevertheless, this will be my final chapter, signaling the end to this redundant dark fic, which nobody has an interest to read right now. Maybe I should take Atreyu's advice, and start writing good self-insertion fictions or something. I'm bored now as we speak.

As one of my favorite fanfic writers "Haitani Masayuki" always say, "On with the fic!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The red android teleports to safety indeed, back to the rock cliff he was standing before the confrontation with his fellow crimson fighter. He turns and looks back at the location, the burning city of Metropolis, from where the embers of fire from a gas station situated nearby the hijacked store begins to light up. From his view, an explosion the size of a large cannonball erupted from the station and the fire soon spread to the store, and nearby building, causing them to burn as well.

Feeling remorse for not halting the red robot from his programmed instruction for destruction, he ponders over about why he wasn't being chased by the said combatant.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The aforementioned robot was kicking away lazily at some small rocks and pieces of cement left over from the debris. In his mind, a series of flashbacks occur, the most prominent revealing the appearance of the red android behind a file of trees. It seems that the android has spotted his target, and begins to hide behind the scenes, as he investigates the red robot's actions as he heads toward Metropolis. The flashbacks abruptly end there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To this day, one could only speculate the destined fate of the two crimson warriors as their confrontation marked the beginning of upcoming battles... in the future.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know it's too late to say this, or not, but I think if I continue this story further, I would stray from the main reason for writing this fic. This story is intended to expound on the origins of Zero's awakening, and the ensuing destruction brought about by his rampage. Plus, I do not believe in Protoman and Zero being the one and same being, and that the latter is based on the former. That'll be just like a poem and a song lyric.

Yes, I'll be shifting away from the Megaman scene, and into lighter comedic animes like Love Hina. It's been 10 years since I last looked up to another anime as another point for culminating my writing talents. To those who have stayed with me along the story before, thanks for the support.

BTW, if you haven't noticed, I've already mentioned the names of the two red warriors who have met in a deadly conflict in Metropolis. I'm really sorry if I mentioned this to you readers too late.


End file.
